


And Let Me Kiss You

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Practice Kissing, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: It's set to be Oliver's Christmas party in two weeks, and Laurel is completely unprepared. She wants to have her first kiss at the party, but she's never kissed anyone. So she asks Dinah to help her.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	And Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



> The words in italics are inner thoughts. Just FYI

The annual Queen Christmas party was two weeks away, and Laurel was completely unprepared. Oliver was throwing his own separate party for his teenage friends, Laurel included, and it seemed like there was a list a mile long of things she needed to get and do before the party. 

One of the things she needed to do was learn how to properly kiss a person. She had never kissed anyone before in her seventeen years of living, and she hoped to have her first real kiss at Oliver’s party with her crush, Alex. But she at least wanted to know how to kiss someone the right way. She wanted to sweep him off of his feet with her kiss that way he would want no one other than her.

So what better idea did she have than to practice kissing with her best friend, Dinah Drake? 

Laurel slowly turned in the swivel desk chair to look at Dinah who was preoccupied with playing Minecraft on Laurel’s PlayStation. Her curly brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing a soft, cream-colored sweater along with some black leggings. Her feet were covered by fuzzy rainbow socks that Laurel had got her for her birthday.

A smile spread across Laurel’s face as she watched Dinah’s face scrunch up in determination; she was currently fighting against a swarm of skeletons in a mine. Laurel couldn’t help but think about how adorable Dinah looked at that moment.

“Hey, D?” Dinah hummed in response, her eyes still glued to the wall-mounted television as Laurel stood up from the desk chair and moved to the bed to sit next to Dinah. Even the slight dip of the bed didn’t seem to draw Dinah’s attention to her.

“I have a proposition.” Laurel started as she fidgetted with her fingers. She was honestly pretty nervous to suggest this whole thing to Dinah. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but on the other hand, she also figured this was the kind of thing friends did; they helped each other out with things like practicing kissing and such. 

Dinah sliced through the last of the skeleton mob and smiled victoriously before building up a small structure around herself to keep safe. Once she was finished with that, she turned off the controller and then gave her full attention to Laurel. “What’s up, Laur?”

Laurel glanced up at Dinah’s eyes as she gave a slight shrug. “Well, I…. I was thinking about Ollie’s party and… as you know, I’ve never kissed anyone. And I am wanting to kiss Alex there but….”

Dinah raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight to her left arm as she leaned closer to Laurel. “But what, Laur?”

“I just… I want it to be good, you know? I don’t want it to be a weird and awkward kiss. I want… I want it to be magical and everything that a great first kiss should be. And…. I was thinking…. Well, I was hoping maybe we…. You and I…. could practice?” Laurel stammered out, her gaze shifting from Dinah’s eyes to the floor.

Laurel didn’t notice the way that Dinah’s breath hitched or the way her eyes widened at the question. Unbeknownst to Laurel, Dinah has had strong feelings for the other girl for several years, but she had tried to hide them for the sake of their friendship. She would never do anything to lose Laurel. But now, here Laurel was, asking her to help her with kissing. Dinah wanted to say no. She wanted to tell Laurel that she couldn’t. That they shouldn’t. But the look in Laurel’s downcast eyes made her say, “Yeah, of course we can.”

Laurel’s eyes quickly darted back up to Dinah’s. “Really?”

_ No no no. Not really. Abort Mission. Abort. _ “Yes really. I mean… I would do anything for you Laurel. And, if you really think this would help you, then I’m all for it.”

Laurel squealed excitedly and wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck as she pulled her into a tight embrace. “Thank you so much, D! You don’t know how much this means to me!”

_ You’re such an idiot. You’re going to die. This is going to ruin you. Why did you say yes again?  _ “Of course, Laur.”

Laurel pulled back with a wide smiled and bounced on her bed. “So like…. How do we do this? Where do we start?”

_ Oh. Right. We actually have to do this. Fuck. Help.  _ “Umm…. you uh… you want to do this now?”

Laurel shrugged with a smile and then said, “I mean yeah, there’s no time like the present, right? If this is okay with you, of course?”

_ No, not okay. I will die. Do you really want that? Can I take a rain check? I think I need to go to the doctor. Get a brain scan or something to make sure there’s nothing wrong with me.  _ “Yeah yeah, it’s fine, I just didn’t know if you would want to jump into it already. But yeah, it’s totally cool. Totally fine.”  _ Fucking idiot. _

“Okay, cool! So… How do we start?” Laurel asked as she looked at Dinah intently.

Dinah took in a deep breath and moved to sit more directly in front of Laurel. “Uh… well uh… do you uh… am I kissing you or are you kissing me?”

Laurel laughed lightly and tilted her head to the side. “We’re kissing each other? Right?”

Dinah laughed nervously and shook her head. “No, I mean... Are you initiating the kiss or am I?”

“Ohhhh.” Laurel said making Dinah laugh again. “Okay, so you kiss me first, and then I’ll follow your lead?”

_ Jesus, I’m going to die. I’m going to kiss her and then die. Well, it’s a great way to go at least.  _ Dinah nodded her head and tried in vain to silence her thoughts as she brought her right hand up to Laurel’s face. Her fingers felt like were trembling as she tucked a strand of Laurel’s hair behind her ear. Dinah swallowed thickly as her eyes darted from Laurel’s eyes and then down to her lips then back up. “May I?”

Laurel let out a light nervous laugh before she replied, “I thought that was the plan?”

Dinah gave her a shy smile and a slight shrug. “Just wanted to be sure.” Dinah leaned in towards Laurel about half-way and then stopped, silently letting Laurel back out if she wanted to. She was a bit surprised when Laurel’s lips met her own and a breath caught in her throat. Dinah pulled away first, but Laurel was not done with her it seemed. Laurel quickly recaptured her lips and brought her hands up to cup Dinah’s face. 

Dinah could feel her heart hammering in her chest as her lips moved against Laurel’s. A low moan escaped from the back of her throat without warning and Dinah could feel Laurel smirk against her lips. Dinah’s hands trailed down Laurel’s back and rested on her hips. She unconsciously pulled at Laurel’s hips and Laurel quickly caught on, moving swiftly to settle on Dinah’s lap. 

Dinah pulled away again to try to regain some semblance of composure, but Laurel saw it as an opportunity to kiss other parts of Dinah’s face and neck. She started to kiss Dinah’s cheek and then worked her way down her jaw. Dinah let out a soft sigh and Laurel’s lips connected with a spot on her neck.  _ This is beyond practicing. We should stop. I should stop this. But it feels too good. I don’t want it to stop.  _ Dinah was having an inner battle with herself and her want to continue kissing and touching Laurel the way she was. It just felt so right and too good. She knew that she would hate herself for it later, but for right now, she wanted to enjoy it.

Dinah cupped Laurel’s jaw and brought her face back to hers before capturing her lips again. It was Laurel’s turn to let out a soft moan and Dinah wanted nothing more than to record the sound so she could hear it over and over again. Laurel surprised Dinah again by sweeping her tongue across Dinah’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. Dinah quickly obliged and allowed Laurel access. The first taste she got of Laurel’s tongue simultaneously sent a chill down Dinah’s spine and caused her to let out another moan.

As Laurel brought her hand up to wrap in Dinah’s hair, there was a sharp knock on the door. Before the door swung open, the two teenage girls pulled away from one another, both looking equally disheveled.

Laurel’s dad, Quentin, peeked through the door and smiled at the two girls before he announced, “Hey girls, dinner is done. You should both eat while it’s still warm.”

Before Laurel could get a word out, Dinah jumped up from the bed and grabbed her shoes and her backpack. “Actually Mr.Lance, I just remembered that my brother Daniel needs my help with one of his projects for school. So, I better get going so I can help him with that. It’s due in a few days and I don’t want him to fail.” She quickly pulled on her coat and then waved to Laurel. “Bye Laur, talk to you later.”

Before either Laurel or Quentin could say anything, Dinah hurried past Quentin and down the stairs.

Quentin gave Laurel a confused look before asking, “Aren’t you kids on winter break?”

Laurel groaned and fell back onto her bed. She felt like she fucked up big time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the evening of Oliver’s Christmas party and Laurel was standing in the corner of the dining hall of the Queen mansion. She hadn’t seen Dinah since that night they had “practiced” kissing. They talked on the phone, sure, and they texted all the time, but she missed seeing her best friend. Laurel was used to seeing Dinah every day. She loved being around her. So it had been a bit off-putting these past two weeks that Dinah hadn’t been around. Laurel’s mood had been a bit on the sour side, and she didn’t do much except for play Call of Duty or Grand Theft Auto so she could blow things up. 

Laurel hoped that Dinah would be at Oliver’s Christmas party. She knows that Dinah was invited, but Laurel wasn’t certain that Dinah would actually come. 

Laurel tried to keep her mind on her main goal, which was kissing Alex, but her mind kept wandering back to Dinah. Laurel took a sip of her coke and then looked up when she noticed that Alex was approaching her. She gave him a soft smile before saying, “Hey! I was just thinking about you.” Not really a lie. She thought about him briefly before her thoughts inevitably went back to Dinah.

Alex smiled back at her and tilted his head to the side as he leaned against the wall. He was really cute; he had caramel skin, dark brown eyes that were almost black, he was tall, and he had cute curly short hair. “Yeah, I saw you standing over here, and I wanted to come and talk to you. I’ve been wanting to all night, I’ve just been trying to gather the courage to do so.”

Laurel let out a soft laugh and leaned against the wall as well. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well you know… we’ve known each other for a while now, and… I like you.” Alex confessed.

Laurel’s eyes widened a bit as he leaned in and kissed her. It felt wrong. Everything felt off. It wasn’t like how it felt whenever she had kissed Dinah. Maybe it was because Dinah was her friend and she trusted her more than anything? Maybe it was because Dinah understood her in a way no one else did? When Alex tried to stick her tongue in her mouth and was shocked when Laurel pushed him away, Laurel realized exactly what it was. It wasn’t that she wanted to kiss Alex at all. She didn’t want to be good at kissing  _ him. _ She wanted to kiss Dinah. She wanted Dinah to be the one she kissed tonight.

Before Alex could say anything, Laurel said, “Sorry… I just… I realized something and... I don’t really like you… like that.”

Alex shrugged and pushed away from the wall. “No big deal. Honestly, Josh dared me to do that.”

Laurel made a disgusted face and shook her head. “Gross. Don’t do that. Don’t do gross things like that. Be a good dude. Kiss a girl because you actually like her, not because you were dared to.”

Alex nodded his head and shifted on his feet. “Yeah, that’s true. Thanks for the advice though. I do think you’re really cool. But I know that you and Dinah are like… a thing or whatever.”

“Wait what?” Laurel asked, genuinely confused.

But Alex didn’t seem to hear her as he continued on. “I mean, he didn’t dare me to do it to see if you would or whatever, it was some stupid joke or something. I think you and Dinah are good together. I mean… I want to find a girl and look at her the way she looks at you. So like… whenever you tell her we kissed, make sure to tell her I kissed you and you weren’t into it, because you really weren’t, you know. I don’t want yall to break up because of some stupid dare.”

Laurel put a finger up to his mouth to stop him from talking to process this information. People thought that they were dating? As in her and Dinah? Dating? Together? Girlfriends?  _ Huh _ . 

“Do you know where she is right now?” Laurel asked as she looked up at Alex.

Alex nodded and then motioned behind him. “Yeah, last I saw her, she was standing out back by the garden. Mrs.Queen has it all decorated out there, so it looks really nice.”

Laurel barely caught that last bit because as soon as he told her where Dinah was, her feet were moving and her only thought was Dinah. Laurel pushed through the crowd of people that were on the makeshift dance floor and finally made her way out the back door to the garden area. Her eyes searched the area until they landed on a dark silhouette leaning against a column. Laurel immediately recognized the elegant form as Dinah and a smile spread across her face as she slowly walked over towards the other girl.

As Laurel got closer, the moonlight fell on Dinah ever so slightly and Laurel stopped in her tracks. Dinah’s hair was in an intricate side braid and she was dressed in a purple vest top complete with tie and blazer along with a pair of black silk dress pants. She looked absolutely radiant, and Laurel was struck by her beauty.

Dinah seemed to notice her presence because after a moment of Laurel staring, Dinah looked over and her eyes locked with Laurel’s. Laurel’s heart felt like it stopped at that moment and then, once Dinah smiled at her, it started up again. 

“Hey Laur. You look great.” Dinah greeted as she moved away from the column to stand closer to Laurel.

“Yeah.” Was Laurel’s only response for a moment before her brain caught up and she said, “Wait, I meant, thank you. You look…. Amazing.”

Dinah gave her a shy smile and shrugged. “I… Thank you. So… What brings you out here?”

Laurel fidgetted with her fingers and looked down at the ground, suddenly unsure of herself. But then she remembered the night they had kissed. Laurel was almost sure that the feelings she remembered feeling that night could not be one-sided. So, she took a leap of faith and said, “You. I came out here looking for you.”

When Dinah’s brow rose in question, Laurel continued. “I’ve missed you so much these past two weeks. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I’ve never.... I’ve never felt this way about anyone and… it terrifies me because I don’t want to lose you. But I also know that… if I take this chance, and you feel the same way, we could have something so special and wonderful, and I want that more than anything.”

Dinah’s brow furrowed in confusion and Laurel wanted to laugh at her cute face but she kept her composure.

“What are you saying, Laur?”

“I’m saying that I like you so much that it literally hurt being away from you. I asked you to practice kissing not because I wanted to kiss Alex, but because I wanted to kiss you and I didn’t know how to actually approach the idea or subject of it. I’m saying that I want you to be my girlfriend, and if you want me, then I will be the happiest person on this earth. I’m saying that I want to be able to kiss you whenever we want because kissing you was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before. But, if you don’t want that, that’s fine. I would rather have you as my best friend than nothing at all.” Laurel confessed.

For a moment, neither girl said anything. Then Dinah smiled widely and slowly closed the gap between her and Laurel. Dinah’s eyes searched Laurel’s as she brought up her hand to cup Laurel’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

Laurel let out a light laugh before saying, “Yes. Of course, yes.”

Dinah’s smile widened before she leaned in to kiss Laurel. Laurel let out a content sigh and tangled her fingers in Dinah’s hair. Dinah pressed another kiss to Laurel’s lips before she pulled away. “For the record, I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Laurel gave Dinah a wide smile and pulled Dinah’s face back towards hers again to kiss her. For all the ways that Laurel could’ve imagined the Christmas party going, this was the best possible outcome. 


End file.
